


21

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirrty talk, Drinking, F/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Seth makes sure Kate's 21st birthday is filled with plenty of surprises.





	21

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kate and to us! #tipsy
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Seth had been awake for almost an hour watching Kate sleep next to him. She was curled on her side, facing him on their king-sized bed. The blanket covered only her lower body, revealing the pale pink silk negligee she wore. Her reddish brown hair fell to her shoulders. The sunlight poured in through the curtains, giving her ivory skin a warm glow. Her red lips were slightly parted as she inhaled, exhaled. He touched her small hand, resting against her pillow, but she didn't move.

He smiled slightly. What was she dreaming about? She didn't use to be such a heavy sleeper. In fact, she didn't used to sleep that much at all. After Matanzas, nightmares plagued her every evening. She woke up shaking and in a cold sweat until one night she asked him to hold her. 

That was three years ago, and since then, Seth never went to bed without holding Kate. That also meant three fucking glorious years of waking up with her. He didn't take these mornings for granted. But today was a special one.

It was Kate's birthday. The big 2-1.

He and Richie had planned out the entire day, and no matter how many times she begged or batted her lashes at them, they didn't tell her anything. There were going to be plenty of surprises today.

Might as well as start with surprise number one.

Seth moved his hand to her shoulder, slowly lowering the strap. Then, he ran his fingers down her arm. Her skin felt as soft as her negligee. Now, she stirred slightly, but she kept her eyes closed as his hand fell to her waist. Gently, he pulled her closer to him until his hard cock was pressed against her warm center. 

“Seth,” she whispered, eyes still shut.

He nuzzled his nose against hers, slipping his hand in between their bodies and under her negligee. She wasn't wearing any underwear, giving him easy access to her soft folds. She hummed in response and parted her legs as he dragged one finger over her slit. Watching her face, he inserted the finger into her pussy. With a whimper, Kate slowly opened her emerald green eyes.

_There you are._

She still looked sleepy as she rocked against his hand. He pushed a second finger inside her, at the same time, capturing her moan with a kiss. She was panting against his mouth as he drove his fingers in and out of her pussy. He needed her wet, needed to feel her slick walls against his cock when he fucked her. 

But Kate had other plans. Running her hand down his naked abs, she lowered her fingers to the front of his boxers to massage his length. They kept their gazes connected, working the other into a breathless frenzy.

Soon, juices trickled down the inside of Kate's thighs, and if Seth didn't slide his cock into her dripping pussy now, he was going to come all over his boxers. Quickly, he rolled Kate to her back, throwing the blanket off her body and pushing her negligee up to her waist. She spread her legs, baring her smooth wet pussy for him, and he silently sent a prayer of thanks to Kate's God. 

“Hurry, Seth,” she pleaded.

She didn't need to tell him twice. He shoved his boxers down to his knees, not even bothering to take them all the way off, and knelt before her, lining up his naked cock with her pussy. Since Kate was on the pill, they didn't use condoms anymore, and Seth wouldn't trade these three years of monogamy for anything.

As he started to push inside her, Kate rose to her elbows to watch him. It turned him on even more that she wanted to watch his cock disappear inside her. Her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing; he could see her hard nipples through the silk. He continued to push inside her, slow and easy; she was wet and tight and warm and soft—everything he loved about Kate. 

She mewled softly with every inch of his cock that entered her. God, she looked beautiful. Her hair falling over her shoulders. The silk negligee draped over her perfect body. The one strap still lowered. Her tongue licking her red lips. 

Once he was fully embedded inside her, he lowered his gaze to where they were joined as one. That was another beautiful sight. Kate's pink pussy lips wrapped around his big cock. He was so deep inside her, his balls touched her ass. He ran his hands down her flat stomach before touching her clit. Kate cried out, her head falling back on the mattress.

“That's it, birthday girl,” he said, taking a hold of her small waist. “Just lie back and enjoy the ride.”

Then, Seth started to thrust in and out of her, forgoing slow and easy for hard and fast. Kate turned her head, crying out into the pillow. 

“More,” she gasped. “Give me more, Seth.”

He threw her right leg over his shoulder and continued fucking her at a rapid pace. It was too rough, too deep, too hard, but what the birthday girl wanted, the birthday girl got. 

He cradled her cheek with his hand, and she turned her head again, this time to swirl her tongue around his thumb. Fuck. He slipped it in between her soft lips and she sucked on the calloused pad, her green eyes staring intently at him. It made him fuck her harder.

“Yes!” she cried out, her tits bouncing underneath her negligee.

He curled her right leg around her waist and lowered both negligee straps. Kate lifted her arms, helping him push them down until her breasts were exposed. He didn't waste a moment latching his mouth on a rosy nipple, sucking on it while his other hand tweaked her other breast. The scruff on his jawline brushing against her soft skin.

She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. “Feels so good.”

That was the understatement of the year. With his cock still pounding into her and his mouth on her tits, this was pure bliss.

He moved his mouth to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. He pressed their sweaty foreheads together, their gazes once again connecting like they could see into each other's soul. They didn't need a demon queen to show them that, just moments like this where love was their mirror. 

Kate hugged him to her. “Touch me, Seth, please...please, I'm so close.”

As he continued driving into her, he parted her legs to rub her clit. He was close too. Her pussy walls clenched around his cock, and he groaned on the verge of spilling into her. She squeezed him again a few more times.

“Shit.” He clenched his jaw with a shudder. “Come on, baby, come with me.” He drew small circles on her clit, slamming into her warm, wet pussy over and over. 

“Oh, god! Yes, Seth!” she screamed into his ear, trembling in his arms.

Once she came, he lifted his fingers that had been playing with her clit to her mouth. As she sucked on them, he emptied himself inside her, his hot cum shooting into her pussy. 

“Fuck!” He collapsed on top of her and she kept her arms wrapped around him.

For a moment, they remained that way. Their sweaty, breathless bodies tangled together. His cock still buried inside her. Kate ran her nails down his spine, causing him to shiver. He finally lifted his head, and sure enough, she was giving him the sexiest smile.

“Was that my birthday present?” she asked.

“One of them.” He kissed her, open mouth and tongue. “Happy birthday, Kate.”

But the way she was looking up at him—her eyes and smile full of so much joy and adoration—made him feel like it was _his_ birthday. 

He kissed her again. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

Slowly, Seth pulled his cock out of Kate. When he did, a stream of his white cum leaked out of her pussy. “Jesus, that always looks sexy.” He put his boxers back on and fixed her straps. Then, he carried her into the adjoining bathroom. He set her down on the floor and turned on the sink faucet, putting a washcloth under the warm water.

Kate lifted her negligee as he crouched and wiped the inside of her legs with the towel. Once he was done, he pressed a soft kiss to her clean pussy and lifted his gaze to her. 

She smiled, letting the garment fall back to place. “Thank you.”

He rose, smirking. “For which part?”

She rolled her eyes, but looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “All of it.”

“You're welcome, princess.” He rested his hands on her hips. “So, how does it feel to be another year older?” 

“I feel lucky.” She said the words without any hesitation that it made Seth's heart swell. 

“Me too.” He lowered his lips to hers. “Me too.”

When they pulled away, Kate giggled. “And at least I don't have any gray hair yet.” She ruffled his hair, which, yes, consisted of a couple gray strands. Three years together also meant three birthdays for Seth; he just turned thirty-two four months ago (a fact that Kate loved to tease him about). 

“Are you calling me an old man?” He grabbed a hold of her and tickled her waist. Laughing uncontrollably now, Kate managed to break free and run out of the bathroom. He chased her back to the bed, catching her as they fell to the mattress together. On his back, he pulled her up to his chest, and she was quiet now as she ran his fingers through his hair again.

“I do like the gray,” she said softly.

He reached around to cup her bottom. “Makes me look sophisticated, right?” he asked, giving her ass a small slap. 

She jerked up, eyes wide. “Real mature, Mr. Gecko.”

He squeezed her ass again. “I love it when you call me that.”

With a sigh, she pushed herself up so that she was straddling him, her pretty pussy snug against his groin again. “So, what's the next part?” she asked.

He ran his hands up and down her bare legs. “Of what?”

“My birthday, duh.”

“Can't tell you that,” he said with a grin. “But I can tell you, there are more surprises ahead.”

**

Surprise number two consisted of a delivery person showing up at their doorstep with twenty-one balloons and a bouquet of twenty-one red roses.

Seth gritted his teeth and signed off on them. _Damn it, Richie._

“This too.” The delivery person handed him a shopping bag.

“Thanks.” Seth slipped the kid a ten and closed the door, his hands full with Richie's outrageous gifts. But when he saw Kate walking down the stairs, eyes wide and lips curved up in a smile, he forgave his brother. “Special delivery from Richard.”

She took the roses from him and read the note attached. “Happy 21st birthday, Kate. You're finally a real adult. Seems like only yesterday we were sharing cigarettes by the pool. See you tonight. P. S. Tell Seth to take it easy on you today, and I'm not talking about the booze.” Kate blushed. “Too late for that.”

“Jesus, Richard,” Seth muttered.

“Why do you think he finally moved out to his own place?” she said, kissing him on the cheek. He caught a whiff of her jasmine perfume. “I'm going to put these in some water.” 

Seth left the balloons teetered to the paperweight in the front hallway and followed her into the kitchen. After nearly two years of moving around different motels, Seth and Richie thought it was time to settle down. Mainly, they did it for Kate. She deserved to sleep in her own bed, take a bath in her own tub, swim in her own pool...so they bought a house outside of Houston. Paid cash upfront so the real estate agents had no questions after that. The house sat on top of a hill that overlooked a lake. Four bedrooms. Three bathrooms. A game room and a bar. And yes, Kate now slept in her own bed, took baths in her own tub, and swam in her own pool.

Watching Kate walk comfortably around her kitchen, dressed in a short red sundress with a halter top, feet bare, face scrubbed fresh from her shower—it was all worth it for Seth.

“What's in the bag?” she asked, filling a glass vase with water from the sink.

“I'm almost afraid to look.” Seth set the bag on the island counter and reached inside. The first thing he took out was a plastic tiara encrusted with diamonds and the number 21 in pink stones. Next, a white sash that had PRINCESS printed in pink cursive. And last but not least, a bottle of Patrón and a shot glass that said BIRTHDAY GIRL. 

“Richie really outdid himself this year,” Seth said.

Kate laughed, putting the tiara on. “He sure did.”

“And all I got you was this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Kate's mouth dropped open. “Seth Gecko, are you—”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I'm not getting down on one knee...yet...but open it.”

She took the box from him and her eyes widened when she saw the gift inside. “Oh, my god. They're beautiful,” she said, removing the diamond stud earrings and quickly putting them on. They sparkled in the sunlight. “Thank you, Seth.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him one of her sweetest smiles.

“Anything for you, princess.” He kissed her, holding her so close her tits pressed against his chest. She wasn't wearing a bra. When they pulled away, he stared down at her pretty face and thought about bending her over the counter in that red dress, fucking her from behind as she wore her new tiara and diamond earrings, but they were on a schedule.

“What's my next surprise?” Kate asked, her voice giddy with anticipation. 

“I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant for pancakes and bottomless mimosas.”

“Sounds like trouble.” With a smile, she reached over the counter for the tequila bottle. “Should we get started?”

**

The rest of the day went by in a blur—mostly for Kate. Seth took her to downtown Houston from one bar to the next. She wore her tiara and sash, flashing the bartenders her driver's license as much as possible. Although the name on the card said Kate Parker, it still said today was her birthday.

“Card me, card me,” she said, practically jumping up and down.

That usually resulted in a free shot or two for the birthday girl. Or in some cases, three free shots. Seth didn't blame them. How could they say no to Kate in that red dress?

When the sun went down, Seth's phone buzzed with a text from Richie asking him where the party was now. He texted his brother the address to the bar and _Is the surprise ready?_

Richie responded: _Of course._

“Who's that?” Kate skipped back to their table from the dance floor and tried to look over Seth's shoulder. Her skin glistened from sweat and the strobe lights. The tiara was still on her head, but the sash was folded on the table.

He quickly pocketed his phone. “Richie's on his way.”

“Finally!” Kate tugged on his hand. “Come dance with me. I'm lonely.”

A loud obnoxious rap was playing. No way.

“Sorry, princess, gonna sit this one out,” he said.

She pouted. “But it's my birthday.”

She got him there.

“Fine.” He got on his feet, and with Kate still tugging on his hand, he followed her to the sea of grinding couples. He hoped Richie took his damn time getting there; he wouldn't hear the end of it if Richie found him dancing. He could hear his brother now: _“You're so whipped.”_

And he was. He totally was. No one else but Kate would get him on this stupid dance floor. 

She found them a spot in the crowd and wrapped her arms around his neck like they were slow dancing. He placed his hands behind her back, and together, they swayed from side to side, their eyes only on each other. Everything else faded away.

**

An hour later, Richie walked into the bar with their last surprise for Kate.

“Scott!” She jumped up from where she was sitting at the table and flew across the room to her brother, embracing him. “I can't believe you're here!”

Scott grinned. “And miss your 21st birthday? Yeah, right.”

“You told me you had a show in New Orleans tonight.” She turned to Seth and Richie, eyes narrowed. “All three of you planned this behind my back, didn't you?”

Richie smirked. “Busted.”

“I told you there were going to be surprises today,” Seth said with a shrug.

She gave Scott a playful shove. “I can't believe you.”

“I can always leave,” Scott said, gesturing to the door. 

She gripped his arm. “Don't even joke. I'm glad you're here.”

Richie tapped the tiara on Kate's head. “Come on, birthday girl. I owe you a drink.”

“Yes, you do!” She planted a kiss on Scott's cheek before walking with Richie to the bar.

Seth led Scott to the table. They took a seat and Seth looked over the younger Fuller. Three years had gone by and Scott still resembled that sixteen-year-old smartass kid. He wore a leather jacket over a red flannel shirt and big combat books, fully embracing the rock and roll lifestyle. But behind his steely dark eyes was a culebra who had seen a lot of fucked up shit and lived to tell about it.

“So, how's the band going?” Seth asked. “I've seen the videos on YouTube. You guys have quite the following.”

Scott lifted his brows. “You watch our videos?” 

“Kate makes me watch them,” Seth said, his gaze finding her red dress at the bar. She was laughing at something Richie said as they waited for their drinks.

“She looks happy,” Scott said.

Seth looked back at him. He was watching Kate with a faraway expression on his face.

“At least one of us gets to turn twenty-one,” he said with a small smile. “She never has to worry about having to glamour a bouncer to get into a bar.”

Seth didn't know what to say to the kid. Here they were celebrating another birthday with Kate, yet Scott would always be sixteen. He thought about his gray hair and how his own brother would always have 20/20 vision. Life was funny sometimes.

Just then, a cute blonde wearing jean shorts and a skimpy black top approached their table. “Oh, my god. Are you the lead singer of Fanglorious?” 

Scott sat up, giving the girl a cocky smile. “Yeah.”

“I knew it!” She took out her iPhone. “Can I take a picture with you?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, my god. Thank you.” She handed the phone to Seth, barely glancing at him. “Do you mind?”

Was this really happening? 

“Don't mind at all.” Seth raised the phone as Scott stood next to the girl. She did the peace sign as the flash went off. “There you go.”

The blonde took back her phone, holding it near her heart. “Do you want to dance?” she asked Scott.

“Maybe later,” he said. “I'm here celebrating my sister's birthday.”

“Oh, that's so sweet!” The girl started to walk away. “Okay, thanks so much again for the picture.” She waved at him, eyes filled with stars.

When Scott sat back down in his chair, he still had that smug smile on his face. It looked like the kid was doing just fine.

Seth slapped a hand on his back. “Dude, you've got groupies, man, _groupies._ ”

Scott smiled. “Yeah, it's cool.”

“Cool? You're a motherfucking badass.”

Kate and Richie returned to the table, both of them carrying a tequila shot with a lime wedge in each hand. Kate passed one to Scott while Richie set one in front of Seth.

“Kate, did you know your brother has his own fan club?” Seth said.

Sitting next to her brother, she bumped her shoulder against his. “Well, he is a big time rock star now.”

“And so is Nickelback,” Richie muttered.

“Fuck you,” Scott said.

The two of them grinned at each other. Three years ago, they might have turned that into a fist fight. Now they were giving each other shit like family. 

“Okay, enough about me, guys. Let's make a toast.” Scott lifted his glass into the air. “To my big sister who never complained once about me playing guitar.”

Kate pointed to herself. “Me? Never.”

Laughing, Richie went next. “To the girl with the biggest, most patient heart. She needs it if she's going to stick with my brother.”

“Shut up, Richard,” Seth said, but he didn't correct him. There was some truth in what he said. “Uh, I guess it's my turn.” With his glass raised, he met Kate's gaze across the table, and once again, everything around them faded. He thought about them sitting around another table at another bar, how far they came to get from there to here; now it was time for him to confess.

“To Kate,” he said. “At one point, you saved each of us at this table. We wouldn't be here without you. I don't know why you put with us, but we sure do appreciate it. We love you. _I_ love you.” As Kate smiled at him, he cleared his throat and said, “So, uh, happy birthday. Drink up, hard drinkers.” 

They clicked their glasses together before throwing down their shots. Seth didn't bother to use the lime, letting the tequila burn all the way down his throat and into his chest. As he set his glass down, he looked around the table. At his brother. At Scott. At Kate. She was looking right back him.

“Love you,” she mouthed. 

He never felt more complete.

**

By the time Seth tucked Kate into bed, it was almost three in the morning. Scott had opted to stay over at Richie's.

“Trust me, it'll be a lot of quieter,” Richie told him.

Seth was sure he was going to have a quiet night too, but when he got up from the bed to change out of his clothes, Kate grasped his right hand. “Wait.”

“You okay?” he said, sitting back down.

“I'm horny,” she murmured.

“No, princess, you're drunk.”

She pouted. “Am not.”

“I just carried you out of the car and up the stairs.”

“'That's 'cause I'm tired, not drunk.”

He kissed her forehead. “Then, get some sleep.”

Instead of letting go of his hand, Kate slipped it under her red dress. “Please, Seth...” She felt so warm under his fingers. Her green eyes darkened under the glow of the lamp light. “Can you play with me for a little bit?”

His breathing hitched. Fuck, how could he say no that? “Like this?” He pushed her lacy underwear to the side and brushed his knuckles against her smooth pussy. 

With a content sight, she nodded. “Yeah, like that.” She kicked the blanket off her and Seth quickly pushed her short dress up to her waist. He thrust his middle finger inside her. She closed her eyes, softly moaning. He watched her face contort with pleasure as he curled and moved his finger in and out of her pussy. She was already so wet and slick around him. 

“More?” he asked, his voice husky.

She bit her lip and nodded again.

Without any warning, he thrust three fingers inside her, knowing she could take it. 

Kate opened her eyes at the new sensation. "Oh, fuck!” She squirmed under his touch, but spread her legs even more for him. “Yes, yes, oh, god...yes....”

Seth didn't stop fucking her with his fingers, her juices flowing out of her pink folds, coating his hand and dripping down his wrist. In. Out. Faster and faster. He licked the fingers on his other hand before using them to rub slow circles on her clit. Soon, Kate began to unravel, crying softly, lips parted, and chest heaving. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming...” Kate cried out and her back arched off the mattress, trembling and breathless as she climaxed hard on his hand.

“That's it, baby girl,” Seth said, his fingers now slowly pumping in and out of her swollen pussy. “That's it...keep coming on my fingers...” 

Kate was whimpering now from the aftershocks. With a happy and lazy smile on her face, she closed her legs, so his hand remained nestled inside her warmth. “I love you, Seth.”

He smiled down at her. “Love you too.”

Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep. Gently, he removed his hand from between her legs, fixed her underwear and dress, and covered her up again with the blanket. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and headed to the bathroom. 

Seth shut the door behind him, and standing over the toilet, he pushed down his pants and boxers. He stroked his erect cock using his right hand, still covered in Kate's juices. He could smell her everywhere, not just on his hand. He thought about her soft skin. Her pretty green eyes. The way she was dancing tonight at the bar with her swaying hips and those bouncing perky tits. And just now, working his fingers inside her tight pussy. The noises she made as she came all over his hand. How she looked up at him and into him. 

_“I love you, Seth.”_

With a groan and shudder, he came hard, shooting his cum into the toilet. Fuck. His shoulders slumped forward and he tucked himself back into his pants. After he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, he opened the bathroom door, the light streaming into the bedroom where Kate continued to sleep. 

Today had been fun, but there was still one more surprise waiting for the birthday girl.

**

Seth expected Kate to wake up late in the afternoon with a major hangover. Instead, she opened her eyes at nine, stretching her arm over to his side of the bed. When she found it empty, she sat up, looking for him.

“Morning,” he said, standing at the foot of the bed in his boxers. He had just returned from using the bathroom. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore.”

He raised a brow.

“From dancing,” she explained. “Not from your fingers.”

He smiled. “But they did help you sleep, right?” 

“That and the million shots I drank last night.” She found the glass of water he had put next to the bed and gulped it down.

“There's some aspirin there too,” he said.

She popped the capsules in her mouth and swallowed it down with more water. “What a great way to start twenty-one, huh?”

“Come on. I know what will wake you up.” He moved to her, taking the glass from her and setting it back on the nightstand. “Shower time.”

She looked down at the dress she had worn all night and to bed. “I stink, don't I?”

“No more than usual,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Hey!” She tried to punch his arm, but he caught her hands and hoisted her up to her knees. He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, and she sighed. “You're impossible.”

“So are you.” He threaded his fingers though her hair. “Maybe that's why we're still together.”

She tilted her head. “I thought it was the amazing sex.”

“Oh, it's definitely that too.” He grinned and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. She laughed all the way. Music to his ears. 

They shed their clothes and stepped under the warm spray of the shower head. He took his time washing Kate's hair and lathering her body with soap. He never got tired of touching her. She did the same to him, sliding the bar of soap over his tattoo, his chest, his back, his stomach, and legs. He was so fucking hard that when Kate wrapped her hand around his cock, he hissed. He pressed her back against the wet tiles, ready to take her right there, but he didn't. 

Not yet.

Instead, he rocked his hips back and forth, bumping the tip of his cock against her pussy. She clung to his arms as he teased her.

“Seth,” she whimpered, digging her nails into his biceps. Her voice sounded so small and needy. God, she was ready for him.

He reached behind her and turned off the shower. “Got one more present for you, princess.”

She frowned. “It must be good.”

“Trust me, it is.” 

They stepped out of the shower, drying themselves off. His cock stood painfully hard. That would be taken care of soon enough.

In the other room, Seth instructed Kate to lie back down on the bed. Naked with her skin smooth and clean from the shower, she did as she was told. Seth opened one of the dresser drawers, finding what he needed. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Kate asked.

He pulled out the pink vibrator he had hidden there. The toy was six inches long with a smooth round head. The best part was that it came with three settings and a remote control. 

“I thought it would go nice with those diamond earrings,” he said. “Is that okay?”

Kate was already slipping her hand in between her open legs. “Yeah.”

They had used toys in the past, but not that often. Honestly, he preferred the old-fashioned way, using his cock to make Kate come, but he loved that she was always willing to try different things. It showed how much she trusted him. 

He stood at the foot of the bed again, this time with Kate on her back and knees raised. She slowly let her legs fall open, offering her glistening pussy to him.

“Goddamn,” he said, watching her run her fingers over her velvety folds. 

He turned on the vibrator, the low hum filling the room. He didn't even have it on her yet and he felt like he was going to explode. As soon as the vibrator touched her pussy, she cried out.

“How does that feel?” he asked, pressing the pulsating tip down.

“More,” she sighed.

He ran the vibrator up and down her pussy; each time, Kate moaned, twisting her body. “Yes! Oh, god, ah, yes!” One hand gripping a fistful of sheets, the other in her hair. 

Fuck, she looked hot, so lost and delirious in her ecstasy.

Seth pushed the remote button, changing the speed to the next highest level. The hum grew louder, so did Kate's moans. She grabbed and squeezed her breasts. He moved the vibrator to her clit, and she gasped, liquid flowing from her aching pussy. 

“Look at you, baby girl,” he said, meeting her heated gaze. “You wanna come so bad, don't you?”

“Please, Seth,” she begged. “Please, I need to.”

“You will, but you have to help me.” He took her hand and wrapped it around the vibrator. Together, they slowly inserted the buzzing toy inside her pussy. 

Kate wailed. “Oh, fuck!”

He stepped back, letting her take control of the toy. Stroking his cock, he walked to the side of the bed. Now it was his turn. “Open your mouth, princess.” When she did, he tilted her head back and stared into those green eyes as he thrust his cock into her gorgeous mouth. 

He watched Kate pump the pink vibrator in and out of her pussy. At the same time, she moaned loudly around his cock and ran her tongue around his tip. He pushed the remote again, the vibrator now on the highest setting. She screamed, her mouth stuffed with his cock. Her hand was moving faster, thrusting the toy in and out of her soaked pussy. Seth timed it so he was fucking her mouth with the same rhythm. Whenever she slid the toy inside her, he slid his cock in between her lips too. He hit the back of her throat a few times, but she never gagged. His good girl needed to be rewarded. 

“Turn over,” Seth told her.

Dropping the remote on the bed, he pulled his cock out from her mouth. She rolled onto her knees, resting on her elbows and still holding the vibrator to her clit. Kate's cries mixing with the humming of the toy. Seth moved behind her, rubbing his cock on her pussy, teasing her like he had done in the shower. She wiggled her ass against him. God, she was so greedy for his cock. He ran his hands over her smooth bottom, giving each cheek a smack.

“Oh!” Kate cried.

“Do you want my cock inside you now?” he asked, squeezing her ass.

She pushed back against him. “Yes, please, give it to me...”

Slowly, he guided himself into her pussy. Thanks to the toy, he was able to slip inside her easily. She felt like heaven, all warm and wet around his dick. 

Kate moaned, the vibrator working on her clit and his cock in her pussy. She turned her head to look at him, her face flushed and eyes soft. “Fuck me now, Seth, please...”

He was more than happy to. Gripping her waist tightly, he thrust in and out of her. The room now filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of their bodies slapping together. 

“I wanna feel you come all over my cock like you did on my fingers,” he said, driving inside her harder and faster. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes...yes...” Kate mewled breathlessly, her gaze still fixed on him. “Ah, Seth!” The walls of her pussy fluttered around his cock, and her body shook as she wildly let herself go and fell forward on the mattress.

Seth was right there with her, slamming into her one more time. “Fuck.” He clenched his jaw, pulling his cock out. With a loud groan, he sprayed white ribbons of cum on her ass and back. When he was done, he looked down at the mess he made on his little angel. 

Damn, they really did have the most amazing sex.

He reached for the remote to shut off the vibrator. Kate was lying still beneath him, covered in his cum and trying to catch her breath. Gently, he turned her over and she was smiling up at him. Her rosy nipples were hard pebbles and her body was slick with perspiration. And fuck, her pussy was still drenched. It looked so pretty he had to taste it.

Seth lowered his head in between her legs and gave her wet slit a long swipe. Kate moaned, lifting her hips to meet his mouth. He continued licking her pussy, thrusting his tongue inside her folds, and god, it was like he was drowning in sweet honey. Above him, Kate let out a litany of high-pitched sounds, spurring him on until she came gushing all over his face. By the time he licked her pussy clean, he was hard again. 

“I hope you enjoyed all your birthday surprises, princess,” Seth said, looking up at her.

“I did, thank you.” Kate pulled him up to her, giving him a grateful kiss. When she pulled away, she took his face in between her small hands and flicked her tongue out, licking her juices off his chin like a kitten lapping up a bowl of milk. 

“Jesus,” he said, reveling the feel of her soft tongue on his stubble. 

She giggled, rubbing her warm body against his and pressing kisses along his jawline. Fuck, he was one lucky SOB. He growled into her ear and slid his cock back in her hot pussy. Kate gasped and let out a small “Oh...”

“What are you doing, Seth?” she asked.

“Getting a headstart on twenty-two.” He pushed himself deep inside her and stayed there.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Peaches while writing this story. I hope it shows :)


End file.
